D'un chef à sa subordonnée, d'une subordonnée à son chef
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Jessie l'avait toujours su : Le lien qu'elle entretenait avec son patron était quelques peu différent de celui qu'il avait avec tous ses autres employés.


Coucou ! :)  
Me voilà avec un OS tout frais d'hier ! ^^  
Alors non, ce n'est pas centré sur un shipping mais sur une relation spécifique entre les deux personnages principaux et que j'aime tout particulièrement. J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi ! :D  
Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse des éventuelles fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison que j'aurais pu laisser trainer. x)

* * *

**Titre :** D'un chef à sa subordonnée, d'une subordonnée à son chef  
**  
Rating :** K.  
**  
Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Satoshi Tajiri !

**Résumé :** « Jessie l'avait toujours su : Le lien qu'elle entretenait avec son patron était quelques peu différent de celui qu'il avait avec tous ses autres employés. »

A leur grande surprise, le trio avait été convoqué au quartier général et plus précisément par le Boss lui-même. James avait tout de suite gémit en estimant qu'ils étaient enfin reconnus comme membres à part entière et que leur patron leurs réservaient certainement une belle et grosse récompense. Miaouss avait naturellement suivi à chaudes larmes et affirmait que sa place sur les genoux du Boss était enfin arrivée. Quant à Jessie, bien qu'elle ait également laissé éclater sa joie en se jetant dans les bras de ses co-équipiers déjà enlacés, une partie de son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser le contraire. Après tout, le ton qu'avait employé l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année était plutôt rude et sans émotion professionnalisme oblige. Parce qu'avec tous les échecs qu'ils avaient déjà essuyés, c'était étonnant qu'il les convoque pour une raison positive…

Le groupe devait donc se rendre là-bas le plus vite possible et, au lieu de se diriger vers Pikachu pour une énième capture, ils partirent en direction du QG de leur organisation.

« J'ai hâte d'entendre ce que le Boss a à nous dire !, chantonna le bleuté.

- Vous croyez que c'est une montée en grade ?, supposa le chat parlant.

- Ou une augmentation de salaire ? » Finit Jessie, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Rêveurs, l'équipe accélérèrent la cadence en augmentant le feu de leur montgolfière. Une heure plus tard, la bande de bras cassés se posèrent sur une plateforme prévu pour eux et sur laquelle se tenait un agent de la Team Rocket, probablement celui qui leurs serviraient d'escorte. Prenant une pose au garde-à-vous, l'imposant membre les accueillit, imité de près par le trio.

« Salutation à vous trois ! J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, le Boss vous attend avec impatience. »

Les concernés hochèrent la tête et suivirent le haut gradé qui pénétrait déjà dans l'enceinte du bâtiment dans un grincement de porte. Pendant que James et Miaouss ricanait dans leurs barbe, certains de recevoir des éloges de leurs patron, Jessie préféra froncer les sourcils, méfiante, et toisa le dos en costume noir qui avançait doucement dans le couloir beige. Plus ils se rapprochaient du bureau du chef, plus elle avait un mauvais pressentiment c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

« Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi le Boss nous a convoqués ?, demanda-t-elle sur un ton sérieux.

- Aucune idée. On m'a juste informés de venir vous chercher et vous emmener auprès de M. Giovanni. » Répondit l'homme après avoir jeté une œillade au-dessus de son épaule.

A nouveau, Jessie resta perplexe quant à la raison de leurs venues mais fut bien vite stoppée dans ses réflexions par la main de James qui venait de se poser sur son épaule, l'obligeant ainsi à porter son attention sur son équipier.

« T'inquiète pas, Jessie ! Tout va bien se passer ! , la rassura ce dernier dans un visage insouciant et un pouce levé.

- Ouais, fais-nous confiance ! Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais ! » Renchérit le Pokémon, la patte refermée dans un poing de détermination.

La jeune femme à la longue chevelure sourit pour partager leurs convictions mais son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre anormalement. Et s'il les appelait pour les renvoyer de la Team Rocket ? Il devait tout de même assurer trois salaires de plus pour des membres qui ne le satisfaisaient pas du tout, alors c'était compréhensible s'ils se faisaient licencier…

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte où le haut-gradé toqua deux brefs coups de phalanges et où un « Oui ? » étouffé se fit entendre. L'agent informa le patron que les membres qu'il avait demandé étaient arrivés, ce à quoi la voix rauque lui pria de les faire entrez. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et après un mouvement de la tête, s'effaça pour laisser le groupe s'enfoncer dans le bureau.

Le cliquetis de la porte se fit entendre derrière eux et Jessie, tout comme ses deux compagnons, fit face à leur supérieur, les bras le long de corps, droit comme un i. Ils le saluèrent à l'unisson et le Boss fit de même en croisant tour à tour leurs regards tandis que sa main caressait lentement la tête du Persian qu'il avait sur les genoux.

« Alors, vous vouliez nous voir, patron ?, commença Miaouss en se frottant les pattes, la mine réjouie.

- C'est exact. » Affirma-t-il en plantant ses coudes sur son bureau, les mains jointes.

Silencieux, le groupe attendit anxieusement que l'homme au regard méprisant parle. Une minute s'écoula et, alors que James ouvrit la bouche, celle de Giovanni la devança immédiatement accompagné de son poing qui cogna durement contre le bois de son bureau.

« J'en ai marre de vos échecs ! Quand est-ce que vous arriverez à mener une mission a bien ? Cela fait maintenant trois ans que vous pourchassez ce soi-disant Pikachu rare et résultat, je n'ai toujours pas reçu la moindre souris électrique ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez, bon sang ?! » Cria-t-il

Médusés, James et Miaouss sursautèrent dans un spasme non feint, et Jessie en profita pour exhaler un bref soupir. Elle se tourna de côté et planta son coude dans l'une de ses paumes tandis que son autre main agrippait son bras. Voilà, la sentence était tombée et il fallait croire que l'instinct féminin avait été plus fort que l'instinct animal…, pensa-t-elle en coulant une œillade au chat parlant.

« Mais Boss, écoutez nous avons... !, tenta le chat de gouttière en faisant un pas en avant.

- Je n'veux pas d'vos excuses ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de me décevoir à longueur de journée ! , réprimanda-t-il.

- C'est que… le Pikachu du morveux devient de plus en plus puissant chaque jour…, justifia James dans une petite moue.

- Vous n'avez qu'à vous entrainer au lieu de flâner, reprocha Giovanni. »

Là, il marquait un point. Après réflexion, c'est vrai que s'ils s'entrainaient au lieu concevoir des robots ou de réfléchir à un plan pour l'attraper, ils seraient d'autant plus forts et pourraient mieux résister aux attaques du petit Pokémon électrique…

Coupable, le trio baissèrent honteusement la tête et s'excusèrent du bout des lèvres, tandis que le directeur se pinçait l'arête du nez dans un soupir, s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil en cuir, les paupières closes, et murmurait pour lui-même un « Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous… ? » avant de replacer sa paume sur la tête de son Pokémon préféré qui s'autorisa un miaulement réjouissant, comme s'il se moquait de la situation des trois membres en face de son maître.

Il re-ouvrit les yeux et toisa les trois paires d'yeux qui le regardaient, attendant patiemment les nouvelles réprimandes qui allaient s'abattre sur eux. Jessie le fixait sans sourciller, impassible, comme si n'importe quels autres critiques ne pouvaient la faire flancher. Elle sentit ses deux pupilles noires croiser ses deux orbes bleus et l'observa ensuite reporter les siennes sur l'ensemble du groupe, ayant repris son calme l'espace d'un instant.

« Je vous laisse une dernière chance. Si vous ne réussissez pas, vous pouvez dire adieu à la Team Rocket. Vous pouvez disposer. » Intima-t-il en les dévisageant sans retenue.

L'ultimatum était posé et le trio le plus faible de l'organisation savait à présent qu'il ne devait plus échouer et ce, sous aucun prétexte. Ils allaient répondre en disant qu'ils avaient compris mais l'estomac de Miaouss grogna bruyamment, faisant ainsi rire son propriétaire qui s'empressa de lui fournir une explication, la patte derrière la tête.

« Pour tout vous dire, on meure de faim est-ce qu'on peut passer au réfectoire avant de partir ?

- Faites ce que vous voulez, tant que n'êtes plus dans mon champ de vision, permit-t-il en claquant sa langue au palais.

- Merci, Boss ! » Gratifia le chat au chétif en or, suivit de près par ses deux co-équipiers.

Miaouss et James prenait déjà la porte pour être au plus vite dans le couloir et surtout, loin du l'aura dangereuse qui entourait le patron de la Team Rocket. Il ne supportait vraisemblablement pas qu'on profite également de la nourriture qu'il offrait à ses employés alors que ces derniers n'avait rien fait pour le mériter. Miaouss avait décidément le culot de quémander à manger alors qu'ils venaient de recevoir un autre blâme de la part du Boss. Quel sans-gêne… Jessie s'autorisa un autre soupir discret et tourna les talons pour suivre ses compagnons mais fut arrêté par la voix de Giovanni.

« Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais Jessie ?, questionna James.

- Dépêche-toi ! , ordonna le Pokémon parlant.

- J'arrive dans deux minutes, allez-y en premier ! » Prévenue-t-elle après avoir lancée un regard au chef.

Se faisant, elle referma la porte et fit à nouveau face au Boss qui l'examinait d'un œil profond. La jeune femme aux cheveux magenta le scruta à son tour avec tout le sérieux dont elle faisait preuve et l'observa fermer une seconde fois les paupières en inspirant doucement, avant qu'il ne s'enfonce un peu plus dans son siège comme s'il cherchait une bonne position.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à mon titre de Chef de la Team Rocket, toi et ton équipe aurait déjà été viré depuis longtemps, Jessica.

- Je suis désolé, Boss, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Tu as de bonnes compétences et c'est dommage que ton talent soit autant gâché par vos âneries. »

Le tutoiement ainsi que le nom complet que le dirigeant de la société avait utilisé rendit la jeune femme nostalgique pendant un court instant mais elle fut bien vite rattrapé par la réalité et pinça ses lèvres maquillés de rouge. Elle fit la moue en comprenant ce qu'il sous-entendait sans que ce dernier n'ait besoin d'en dire plus, et ne chercha pas à lui répondre pour s'enfermer dans ses pensées.

Jessie l'avait toujours su : Le lien qu'elle entretenait avec son patron était quelques peu différent de celui qu'il avait avec tous ses autres subordonnés.

Elle était membre de la Team Rocket depuis plus de vingt ans et connaissait donc Giovanni du haut de ces cinq ans, alors que le jeune garçon en avait quinze et revêtait déjà l'uniforme sombre de l'organisation. Il fut promu Chef de la Team Rocket à ses vingt ans et elle devait admettre qu'il lui avait tout de même laissé sa liberté pendant sa jeunesse. Cela lui avait permis entre autre de trainer un moment avec le Gang des bicyclettes, d'entrer dans l'école d'infirmière Pokémon de Johto, ou encore dans la prestigieuse Poké Tech, où elle avait malheureusement récoltés les plus mauvais résultats de sa promotion. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait passé l'âge de la majorité et était adulte, Jessie devait également assumer pleinement ses responsabilités, comme lui-même l'avait fait auparavant.

« Tu dois être fidèle à ton poste d'agent de l'organisation fondée par ma génitrice, lâcha Giovanni avant de continuer sur sa lancée, ma mère estimait beaucoup la tienne et disait qu'elle était l'exemple même de la Team Rocket. Tâche de faire pareil. »

En effet, leurs mères respectives entretenaient une relation professionnelle et amicale, et c'est tout naturellement que leurs enfants ont fait connaissance pendant les réunions que les deux femmes organisaient régulièrement.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Jessie qui se souvenait encore de l'air réticent qu'il affichait à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient et de son regard déjà intimidant qui avait le don de clouée la petite fille qu'elle était sur place. Ils n'avaient pas partagés beaucoup de moments ensemble mais ils avaient réussi à tisser un lien spécial, un lien impossible à oublier avec le temps, même avec la plus forte volonté du monde. C'était sans doute pour cette raison, mais également dû au fait que leurs mères se connaissaient, que Giovanni ne pouvait pas la virer et par conséquent, virer aussi James et Miaouss. Il était donc obligé de les garder, ce qui représentait plus un fardeau pour lui qu'autre chose.

Relevant le menton pour affronter les deux pupilles noirs de son supérieur, Jessie prit un air résolu, les sourcils froncés de détermination, et détendit les traits de son visage par un sourire confiant.

« J'te promets de ne pas te décevoir, Giovanni. »

Complice, l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'arrêta de caresser le chat qui reposait toujours sur ses genoux et s'autorisa un de ses rares sourires, certainement parce qu'une nostalgie s'était éveillé en lui lorsqu'elle l'avait tutoyé et appelé à son tour par son prénom.

Oui, tous deux savaient parfaitement qu'ils ne se verraient jamais comme un simple directeur et comme une simple employée.

Lui, le fils de Madame Boss qui avait hérité un peu trop rapidement du poste de Chef de la Team Rocket et qui avait plongé dans cet univers malsain depuis tout petit, et elle, la fille de Miyamoto qui avait été orpheline du jour au lendemain et qui s'était donc retrouvé confrontée au monde souillé de cette société dans laquelle avait durement travaillée sa mère.

Destin tragique de deux enfants ayant abandonnés leurs innocences et leurs rêves au profit d'une entreprise qui prônait le mal et qui utilisait les créatures peuplant leur monde pour en faire une source d'argent.


End file.
